This invention relates to a cork screw, and particularly to a cork screw which has a screw stem with a rotary handle incorporating a penetrating screw, and a hollow pedestal, to be seated on a bottle, sleeved movably on the stem and encasing the penetrating screw, the screw stem being capable of pulling out the penetrating screw together with a cork of the bottle upon rotation relative to the pedestal.
Various forms of cork screws have been existed in the art. FIG. 1 shows an earliest cork screw which has been found to be inconvenient and dangerous because it can not be controlled when manipulated, and when pulling the cork from the bottle, an excessive pulling force may cause the bottle to go out of control or even cause injury to the user. FIG. 2 shows a latter conventional cork screw wherein a handle body 81 incorporates a hollow member 82 having a helical groove on its periphery. When the body 81 is rotated to cause a penetrating screw 83 to penetrate into a cork of a bottle until the hollow member 82 seats against the spout of the bottle, the handle body 81 moves axially as it rotates, pulling the cork away from the bottle. Although this cork screw has improvements over the former cork screw, some similar disadvantages still exist therein, in that the manipulation of the latter cork screw requires substantial force, and the exposed penetrating screw may harm the children.
FIG. 3 shows an another cork screw in which a stem 91 with rack teeth 911 incorporates a penetrating screw 912 which is encased in a hollow pedestal 90. Two pinions 921 are engaged with the rack teeth 911 and mounted on the pedestal cooperatively with two lever. In operation, the pedestal is seated on the spout of a bottle, and when the penetrating screw is inserted into a cork by rotating the stem, the levers 92 will turn upward. The cork is pulled out from the bottle by pressing down the levers. This device alleviates the disadvantages of the above-described cork screws. However, it is still unsatisfactory since substantial force is required to press down the levers, and in addition, it is inconvenient for one to press the levers at the points which are efficient in regard of the arms of force because the levers are stretched to such an extent that one can not depress with only one hand.
An improved cork screw which is safer and more convenient than the above-described cork screw is proposed by the inventor of the application in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,034, wherein a penetrating screw is encased in a pedestal and a cork pulling lever is incorporated into a rotary handle so as to pull out the cork by pulling the lever upward.